five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear: Pizza Battle
Freddy Fazbear: Pizza Battle is a spin-off RPG of the Five Nights at Freddy's series and a spiritual successor to FNaF World and its sequel. It costs around $4.99USD, or £3.99GBP. Plot Steam Summary Freddy's coming home! After an evil force of shadowy animatronics took over Freddy's precious pizzeria, the cast of Fazbear's was booted out of their home! With the assistance of elder Fredbear, the gang can get back on their paws and get hoppin' back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Game developed by Afton Industries, and published by Fazbear Industries. It's not all fun and games though, is it? The Arcade Cabinet One fateful night, a group of shadow animatronics boot the gang of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy out of their humble pizzeria. Landing in Spring Dale, Freddy and Co. consult elder Fredbear. He says that they can definitely reclaim their pizzeria, if they get strong enough and get the greatest party. So, Freddy continues onto an adventure to collect anyone he can! The 'Real World' An unknown employee is recruited to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to recover and dispose of an 'old entity' in a hidden safe room. With utmost hesitation, he accepts. Upon reaching the pizzeria, he finds an arcade machine which he plays while waiting. Unknown to him, something is watching. Cabinet Gameplay The game plays like a standard RPG. In certain areas, you can randomly stumble across an enemy. The battle system works as you choose moves. Whoever has the highest speed goes first, and onwards. Basically, it's like an RPG Maker game. Characters Locations NPCs Moves Every character has three moves. An attack, a special and a guard. These specials can be changed and unlocked throughout the adventure. Attacks *Bite (belongs to Freddy, Foxy, Sharp, Trick, Fredbear and Golden Freddy) *Hop (belongs to Bonnie, BB, JJ and Ballora) *Slash (belongs to Chica, Baby and Spring Bonnie) *Burst (belongs to Puppet, Endo-01, Shadow Freddy and RXQ) Specials *Mic Throw **Freddy's default move, deals damage to two enemies. *Mic Spin **Golden Freddy's default move, deals damage to all enemies. *Mic Glitch **Shadow Freddy's default move, deals damage to most enemies and inflicts poison. *Rocking Tune **Bonnie's default move, deals damage to some enemies. *Blazing Tune **Deals damage to some enemies and can inflict burn. *Chill Tune **RXQ's default move, deals damage to two enemies and can inflict freeze. *Pizza Recovery **Chica's default move, heavily heals a selected member. *Big Pizza **Heals the whole group, but not as much as Pizza Recovery. *Rotten Pizza **Damages all enemies, and always inflicts poison. *Voyage Slash **Foxy's defualt move, slashes at the enemy viciously. *Wash-Away Slash **Doesn't do any damage, but has a slim chance of insta-killing the enemy. **On bosses, it just does damage. *Crash Slash **Mangle's defualt move, deals damage to few enemies. *Balloons **Balloon Boy's default move, deals damage to enemies over time. *Burst Balloons **JJ's default move, instantly deals damage to two enemies. *Presents **Puppet's defualt move, randomly greatly heals a party member. *Frozen Present **Baby's default move, randomly freezes an enemy. *Dance-Up **Ballora's default move, stat boosts the whole team. *Controlled Shock **Deals damage to all enemies, can paralyse the enemy. **Can be found randomly. *Endoskeleton Slap **Trick's default move, damages a random amount of enemies. *Sword Stab **Sharp's default move, can randomly stun any enemy. *Endo Army **Endo-01's default move, creates an army of endos that shoot at the enemies over time. **The endos will vanish after a while. *Mega Bite **Fredbear's default move, deals heavy damage to a lot of enemies. *Spring Snap **Spring Bonnie's default move, has a 50% chance of insta killing an enemy and a 50% chance of just dealing heavy damage. *Pan Ram **Deals hard damage to a single enemy and has a chance of instantly killing them. **Unlocked after beating the Pan Ending. *Axe Slash **Deals hard damage to a single enemy. **A random drop by Chop 'N Rolls. *Metal Slash **Deals hard damage to several enemies. **A random drop by Metalmen. Guards *Reinforce (belongs to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, BB, JJ, Sharp, Trick, Endo-01 and Golden Freddy) **Guaranteed to protect you from 75% of damage. *Prize Box (belongs to Mangle, Puppet, Baby, Ballora and RXQ) **Can randomly surprise you with a heal. *Suit Defend (belongs to Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Shadow Freddy) **Guaranteed to protect you from 90% of damage, but has a set recoil damage. Enemies Bosses Gear Armor Office Gameplay The game starts with you getting a letter. It reads: "Dear employee, we are requiring you to return to our old building and dispose of an entity. It is within a boarded up safe room around the restrooms." You walk into a strange room with three arcade cabinets, with two disfunctional and one working. You start playing the middle one, which happens to the be the RPG. During gameplay of the RPG, every time a new world is discovered yellow text is displayed showing messages such as "You shouldn't of came back." and "It's not safe here. You must hide." After beating the game's final boss, the arcade cabinet you've been playing on cuts to static. The sound of shuffling is heard behind you. The text appears one final time, "Run." and a familiar voice is heard behind you. "You should've listened." Deep breathing is heard as you run towards the Office of Five Nights at Freddy's 1. You must survive a night of Five Nights at Freddy's against Springtrap in a dishevelled version of the pizzeria. The cameras and doors are disfunctional and you must supply power to a powerbox behind you. Springtrap is a free roaming animatronic that'll go anywhere he wants and spout quotes. After reaching 6am, the game fades to black to reveal your ending. Endings Normal Ending If you fail to finish the Glitch Ending, you will be given this ending. Springtrap's voice is heard again. "I remember you, Mr. Astor. I remember when you were young. A lucky one too. You slipped right out of my grasp. And you still choose to work here? I question your motives. But despite that. I'll not question what's insane. After all. You won't escape this time." Afterwards, Springtrap jumpscares you. The screen fades to black, and shows a shot of Trash Town. "Find me." Good Ending If you finish the Glitch Ending, and then finish the night against Springtrap, you'll be given this ending. The screen fades to black. The text appears: "It's all over. I must thank you Alton, the children I carry in my arms speak good things about you. Now, you can finally pay them back. You've helped set the past for those who I've lost. Despite their efforts, they cannot pass on. Now that the first step is done, you may proceed to the next. Go to the Factory and let him follow you. In my regards, thank you." Slowly, a sprite of a cake fades onto the screen. The same cake from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames. Pan Ending In Trash Town, it's possible to encounter Pan Stan. When talking to him, he'll say this: :"I see you found me. I subvert the bounds of reality. Time and space is my toy. Now that you've found me, I'll send you on a quest. Collect my five keys. They're all in this shoddily-done town. Then, I will show you something." Five keys must be found before talking to Pan Stan again. Then he'll say. :"Good job. You have proven to be a persistent one. You will be shown a secret." The screen fades to black, and shows a shot of a glitched up mess in Spring Dale. Glitch Ending After completing the Pan Ending, a glitched mess is found in Spring Dale. Upon touching it, you are sent to the Flipside. Within the Flipside you must find four crying children. Upon having all four children, a fifth appears at the origin of the Flipside. Afterwards, they will say. :"Shhh." After completing the Glitch Ending, you're told to continue onwards to complete the game. Trivia Gallery Category:Games Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Spinoffs